five_nights_at_sheasfandomcom-20200215-history
Toy Molly
Five Nights at Shea's 3 Appearance Toy Molly greatly resembles Molly. She has slightly long golden hair, and blue eyes. She wears a red shirt, and a yellow skirt. As well as red nail polish on her fingers. She also has long eyelashes and red blush on her cheeks. She wears a pink bow on her head cyan high heels with tiny red bows on them. She wields a microphone wherever she goes. However, when she enters the office, she shows her endoskeleton eyes, but does not in any of her jumpscares. Behavior Toy Molly activates on Night 1. She'll wander around and eventually enter the office. If she's in, Shea should pull up her laptop and shut off a camera to lure her away. She could also hide under the desk for a 50/50 survival shot. She also has the option to turn off the power. Failing or neglecting to do any of these actions will make Toy Molly attack Shea, resulting a game over. If Toy Molly is seen in the light when the power is off, Shea should shine it brighter to get rid of her, or she'll attack her. Five Nights at New England Storage Toy Molly activates on Night 1. Vanessa needs to keep winding up her music box to keep her in place. Failing or neglecting to do so will make Toy Molly gradually stand up, then enter the office through the right entry and attack her, resulting a game over. Five Nights at New England Storage 2 Toy Molly activates on Night 1. She'll move in either two ways: Either crawling into the maintenance vent, in which she'll appear in the left office entry, or she'll walk into the right office entry herself. If she appears in either of these places, Chris must not move his head, turn on the smoke machine, or pull up his cameras, as that will increase "Molly Awareness". If that gets all the way up, Toy Molly will attack him, resulting a game over. Five Nights at New England Storage 3 Toy Molly activates on Night 1. She will wander around the building at random, and eventually walk up to either the left or right door entry, or the ceiling vent. If she is in either entry, Sarah should pull up her laptop and shut the corresponding door. If she is in the vent, she should turn on the main heater until she crawls back through. Failing or neglecting to do these actions will make her attack her, resulting a game over. Five Nights at Shea's 5: Halloween Edition Prototype Molly activates on Night 1. Every once in a while, she'll place a Toy Moll on the bed. Shea must turn around and shine the light on the Toy Molls to make them jump off the bed. Failing or neglecting to do so will make Prototype Molly attack Shea, resulting a game over. Five Nights at New England Storage 5 Prototype Molly activates on Night 1. There's a hole behind the chair that Vanessa is sitting in. She should turn around every once in a while to scare the Toy Molls away. Otherwise, Prototype Molly will jump out of the whole and attack Vanessa, resulting a game over. Nightmare at Shea's Prototype Molly activates on Night 3. She'll wander around the second floor until appearing in the office. Mitch should pull up his monitor and shut off a camera. Failing or neglecting to do so will make her attack him, resulting a game over.